


Говорящий с пчёлами

by Make_believe_world



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deaf Sherlock, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lovers, M/M, Sign Language, deafness, hearing loss, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, глухой шерлок, первый поцелуй, флафф, язык жестов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_believe_world/pseuds/Make_believe_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон как никто понимает: не так уж просто быть ассистентом при глухом детективе. Удачно, что из них получилась отличная команда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Speaker for the Bees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364500) by [antietamfalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antietamfalls/pseuds/antietamfalls). 



> Примечания переводчика:  
> Разрешение на перевод получено. Тапки по поводу перевода принимаются всегда, в том числе и продиктованные личным вкусом.
> 
> Комментарий автора:  
> Написано по заявке: что, если Шерлок был рожден глухим? Он все равно стал детективом и повстречал Джона при тех же обстоятельствах.

Они бродили по магазинчику с редкими книгами, когда Джон ее заприметил — поймал углом зрения цветастый бирюзовый шейный платок в точности, как на фотографии клиента. Миссис Мередит Крук проходила под окном магазина, держа за руку красивую темноволосую девушку.

— Шерлок. — Джон оглянулся, но Шерлок стоял спиной и разглядывал древний разваливающийся фолиант с ржавым пятном на корешке. Джон стукнул его по плечу, привлекая внимание. Шерлок заинтересовано поднял глаза.

«Она только что прошла мимо с какой-то молодой женщиной», — показал Джон.

Шерлок нахмурил брови, бросив взгляд в окно поверх Джонова плеча, и вернул книгу на полку, чтобы освободить руки. «Конечно. Все всегда происходит, когда я смотрю в другую сторону. Куда они направлялись?» — «В западном направлении, и быстро».

Впечатляюще взметнув полами пальто, Шерлок тут же ринулся к выходу, давая Джону знак следовать за ним, словно это было не очевидно. На двери звякнул колокольчик. Шерлок с головы до ног олицетворял взявшую след гончую.

Альберт Крук, их клиент, упоминал о склонности жены к шопингу по четвергам, но точное место им предоставила сеть бездомных. Время не подошло даже к обеду, но усеянный старинными викторианскими лавками тротуар уже кишел охотниками поторговаться. Пенсионеры и просто не обремененные недостатком свободного времени зеваки передвигались с ледяным спокойствием; в том, как Шерлок протискивался в толпе нагруженных пакетами бездельников и любителей повалять дурака, Джон видел поднимающееся раздражение.

Кое-кто получил пару острых взглядов, а Джону осталось бормотать извинения, пробегая следом за расталкивающим людей Шерлоком. Тот был увлечен погоней и не обращал внимания на открывающиеся рты, посылающие ему вслед свое раздражение. Да если бы и так — все равно именно Джону пришлось бы разруливать ситуацию и выступать переводчиком. Редко приходилось бегать в толпе, понимающей язык жестов.

Двумя магазинами дальше Джон снова заметил голубой платок миссис Крук. Вместе со своей спутницей они стояли у магазина мебели и что-то оживленно обсуждали. Шерлок тоже их заметил, но вместо того чтобы вмешаться в разговор и предъявить обвинение в супружеской измене, он внезапно обернулся и схватил Джона за руку.

Джон не успел побороть законы физики и с размаху впечатался в неожиданно остановившееся тело. Шерлок закачался на каблуках, но все же обрел равновесие и удержал Джона. Джон постарался не слушать их смешавшееся тяжелое дыхание, которое Шерлок не мог бы услышать в любом случае, не замечать внезапной близости и руки, все еще держащей его руку, хотя он уже давно остановился. Вместо этого он отвлекся на широкую ухмылку, означающую, что у Шерлока есть идея, которую Джон найдет либо сомнительной, либо граничащей с оскорблением. Шерлок повел их к двери ближайшего магазина.

Джон привык не иметь заранее представления, что задумал Шерлок — обычно потому, что на само действие требуется времени меньше, чем на объяснения на пальцах или на телефоне. Поэтому он спешит следом за Шерлоком в историческое кафе и не моргнув глазом проходит в закрытую для посетителей кухню.

— Эй! Джентльмены, вам сюда нельзя! — прокричал повар им вслед. К нему присоединились остальные, но Шерлок летел вперед, огибая поваров, официантов и исходящие паром кастрюли. Джон ругался себе под нос и посылал извиняющие взгляды работникам, которых расталкивали с дороги.

Похоже, что все магазины в переулке соединены между собой, потому что когда Шерлок вывел его через заднюю дверь, они оказались в чайном магазине, потом среди женских головных уборов, и, наконец, ввалились в мебельный, снаружи которого видели миссис Крук. Владелец за прилавком вытаращил глаза, когда они как ни в чем ни бывало вошли через заднюю дверь. В окне мелькал голубой платок продолжающей беседу женщины.

Шерлок сверкнул глазами, оценивая ситуацию, потом обернулся. «Ты знаешь, что делать. Дай мне пять минут».

Конечно, оскорбительный план. Джон поджал губы. «Почему нельзя просто поговорить, как нормальным людям?»

«В чем же тогда забава?» — ответил Шерлок, игриво ухмыляясь.

— Мы тут не шутим, — предупредил Джон. Он автоматически переключился на устную речь, когда по-настоящему раздражался. — Подумай об остальных глухих людях, которым приходится расхлебывать последствия твоей чепухи.

«В прошлый раз ты так не говорил».

— В прошлый раз человека убили! — чуть ли не прокричал Джон. — Это совсем другое. Никто не умрет, если жена обманывает мужа с женщиной.

Лицо Шерлока стало откровенно грубым. «Пока нет, но мы видели убийства из-за любовной ссоры. Вопрос времени».

— С каких пор тебя так волнует жизнь миссис Крук? Сам сказал, дело едва ли на четверку. Если бы не тишина в расследованиях, ты бы остался валяться на диване.

Шерлок посмотрел в окно на миссис Крук, избегая взгляда так долго, как мог. «Из тебя ужасный актер, — показал он, чертов мерзавец, достаточно самоуверенный, чтобы знать: Джон всегда следит за его руками. — Но сейчас ты все, что у меня есть. Просто сделай это».

Джон вздохнул и вышел наружу, Шерлок следом за ним.

Две женщины, по мнению Джона стоящие друг к другу слишком близко, были поглощены разговором и не заметили, как Джон с Шерлоком на буксире оказались рядом. Шерлок послал ему предостерегающий взгляд.

— Ох, — произнес Джон преувеличенно громко, театрально хлопая по карманам. — Надо же. — Он поднял взгляд на миссис Крук и ее «подругу», которые оборвали разговор на полуслове, чтобы узнать что случилось. — Я прошу прощения, дамы, кажется, забыл телефон в магазине. Это Шерлок, и он… ну, глухой, понимаете. Ничего не понимает, бедняга, не могу оставить его одного. Не могли бы вы проследить за ним пару минут, пока я заскочу обратно?

Обе посмотрели на Шерлока, надевшего свое самое очаровательное выражение лица, и судя по их реакции, ни одна не нашла его физическое состояние хоть в малейшей степени смущающим. Миссис Крук даже наградила омерзительно заинтересованным взглядом, который мгновенно заставил кровь Джона застыть в жилах. Он испытывал больше желание встать между ними и послать женщину куда подальше, не важно, что Шерлок потом будет ворчать. Но Шерлок не сделал попытки ответить на плотоядный взгляд. Он, казалось, счастливо проживал в каком-то собственном мирке и совсем не интересовался окружающими.

— О, — сочувственно произнесла спутница миссис Крук. — Да, конечно, мы за ним присмотрим.

— Спасибо. — Джон обернулся. — Шерлок, я сейчас вернусь, — преувеличенно активно прожестикулировал он. — Эти милые дамы останутся с тобой.

Шерлок моргнул и кивнул. Он действительно талантливый актер: обычно сияющие умом глаза сейчас выражали вялое спокойствие.

— Вернусь через секунду, — извиняюще сказал Джон женщинам и снова зашел в магазин.

Изнутри он наблюдал, как женщины, решив, что Шерлок не станет с ними взаимодействовать в ближайшее время, возобновили беседу. Шерлок по-детски склонил голову и, расточая вокруг невинное очарование, украдкой читал по губам.

Джон всегда чувствовал себя неуютно, стоило Шерлоку «включить режим глухого». Одно дело играть на невежестве, но потворствовать убеждению, что если человек не слышит, то не может понимать движения губ и язык тела — довольно регрессивно. В умах людей непосвященных глухота каким-то образом становилась одной из форм идиотии; просто удивительно, чего только люди не раскрывали перед ним. Джона это искренне озадачивало. Каким нужно быть идиотом, чтобы не считать Шерлока более чем наделенным способностями, и в сто раз умнее?

После положенных пяти минут Джон снова вышел на улицу. Вспыхнувшая на лице Шерлока улыбка подтверждала, что тот добился чего хотел, поэтому Джон торопливо поблагодарил женщин и увел Шерлока в сторону, держа руку на талии.

«Ну?» — показал Джон, как только они отошли на приличное расстояние.

«Это не интрижка, — ответил Шерлок. — Я должен был увидеть. Она ее дочь».

Джон решил, что неправильно его понял. «Дочь? Дочь миссис Крук?»

Шерлок кивнул.

Джон бросил на женщин изучающий взгляд. Фигуры и комплекции схожи, но разница в возрасте не казалась настолько большой. «Эта женщина слишком взрослая, чтобы быть ее дочерью, — возразил Джон. Ей было…»

«Около пятнадцати, когда она родила. — Лицо Шерлока приобрело задумчивое выражение. — Очевидно, они только встретились, и она пока не готова сообщить мужу».

Что ж, утро пропало зря. «Что мы скажем клиенту?» — «Что жена ему не изменяет, но если он хочет знать правду, пусть спрашивает сам».

Джон наградил Шерлока уничтожающим взглядом. «Значит, муж может просто спросить, а мы нет. Здорово». — «Откуда мне было знать, что это не что-то более зловещее? Значит, мой план, — возразил Шерлок. — Вот новое слово. Смотри внимательно».

Он тщательно показал слово, медленнее обычного своего заячьего темпа, а потом показал по буквам.

Джон собрал буквы в голове. «Увертка?»

Шерлок кивнул, и Джон несколько раз повторил жесты, чтобы пальцы привыкли к новым движениям. Зная Шерлока, тот по нескольку раз за час будет вставлять его в разговор, чтобы убедиться: Джон запомнил.

Шерлок неожиданно вздрогнул и нырнул рукой в карман. Телефон вибрировал, а экран светился текстовым сообщением. Джон терпеливо наблюдал, пока Шерлок набирал ответ.

Когда Джон учился в медвузе, он не мог вообразить глухого с телефоном, но Шерлок извлекал из него пользы больше, чем любой другой человек. Сообщения он набирал почти так же стремительно, как показывал жесты. Удивительно, как микропроцессор еще не задымился от натуги.

Шерлок убрал телефон в карман, и на лицо вернулась довольная ухмылка. «Наконец-то что-то интересное. У Лестрейда есть дело».

 

* * *

 

 

Адрес, который Джон прочитал кэбмену, привел их в Ислингтон. Он успел только дотронуться до ручки, чтобы открыть дверь, когда Шерлок вылетел из машины и, как пчела, помчался прямо к главному входу в дом, где околачивались Лестрейд с полицейскими. Джон заплатил водителю и пошел следом.

Судя по архитектурному стилю, дом был построен сразу после войны; белая краска обшивки потрескалась и кое-где отвалилась, а разросшийся сад явно нуждался в прополке. Когда Джон подошел, Шерлок с Лестрейдом оживленно жестикулировали, а Донован и Андерсон, похоже, при виде Шерлока поспешили ретироваться. Тот от нетерпения чуть ли не подпрыгивал. Внезапно разговор оборвался, и Шерлок проскользнул в дом, взметнув полами пальто; Лестрейд едва успел поймать его рукав. «Ничего не забыл?» — «Для этого есть Джон», — легкомысленно ответил Шерлок и исчез внутри.

Джон научился распознавать свое имя задолго до того, как узнал значение составляющих его символов. В первые дни их дружбы Шерлок повторял его снова и снова, как терпеливый владелец не слишком сообразительной и не поддающейся дрессировке кошки. Потом Джон догадался, хотя и понимал, что резкое горизонтальное движение напротив сердца не было буквенным значением. На значение этого движения Джон наткнулся случайно, когда изучал в интернете британскую жестовую азбуку: чтобы создать его имя, Шерлок соединил слово «солдат» с буквой Д.

Жестовое имя Шерлока узнать было сложнее. Сам он представлял себя словами «консультант» и «детектив» — одним смазанным движением. Лестрейд звал его «консультант», когда обращался лично, но Джон подозревал, Шерлок сам выдумал это прозвище вместо того, чтобы сообщить имя, данное ему при рождении. Майкрофт в личном обращении имя никогда не показывал, а в разговорах с Джоном надобности жестикулировать имя Шерлока не было.

Шерлок бесцеремонно обозначал Майкрофтa как «проваливай», но это совсем другое дело. Был еще Лестрейд, которого Шерлок звал просто «чушь», и набор таких же нелицеприятных значений для остальных полицейских.

Лестрейд, дай ему бог здоровья, воспринимал это как должное. На жестовом языке он разговаривал гораздо живее Джона, имея в запасе шесть лет практики. Он часто жаловался, что его собственный краткий курс был сущим кошмаром по сравнению с Джоновым. Шерлок в дедуктивном угаре выдавал жесты быстрее, чем человеческий мозг способен зафиксировать.

Когда они вошли в дом, Лестрейд бросил на Джона изумленный взгляд:

— А он сегодня довольно бодр.

Джон достал из кармана запасной ключ от шкафа с особо важными уликами в Скотленд-Ярде. Лестрейда могли уволить за то, что он дал его гражданским, и этот поступок свидетельствовал об отчаянном положении во время их последнего расследования. Шерлок чувствовал себя как ребенок, оставленный развлекаться в магазине со сладостями.

— После вывернутых наизнанку тел наступило затишье, — ответил Джон, передавая ключ. — Девять дней безделья, и вот, наконец, он может занять себя подходящим делом. Вчера он со скуки расплавил половину полок в холодильнике. — Джон вспомнил лицо миссис Хадсон и покачал головой. — Не специально, конечно, но лучше бы специально, мне бы спокойнее было.

Лестрейд оскалился.

— Кислота?

— Изучает состав ацетона. Нам повезло, что это не взорвалось.

Когда они зашли в гостиную, Шерлок скакал по комнате со складным увеличительным стеклом в руках. Ярдовцы держались в стороне и паковали оборудование, готовые уходить.

— И что мы имеем? — спросил Джон, наблюдая, как Шерлок с любопытством скребет столешницу.

— Пропажа человека, — ответил Лестрейд и достал из внутреннего кармана пальто маленький блокнот. — Кристофер Стодж, двадцать четыре года. Самое интересное, что он сам сообщил нам о своем исчезновении.

— Как человек может сообщить о собственном исчезновении?

— Мы получили анонимку. Проверили камеры — его опознали два друга детства и сестра.

Шерлок требовательно постучал по книжному шкафу, привлекая внимание, и показал что-то, что Джон не понял. Лестрейд нахмурился: «Ты уверен?»

Шерлок кивнул.

— Что он сказал? — спросил Джон. Читать жесты проще, чем самому их показывать, но многие он просто еще не успел выучить. Они с Шерлоком достигли уровня взаимного комфорта в общении; Шерлок осознавал ограниченность его словаря, но не брезговал бросаться словами более длинными, чем требовала работа.

— Говорит, Кристофер Стодж анархист, — перевел Лестрейд.

«С чего ты взял?» — спросил Джон.

Шерлок закатил глаза и ткнул пальцем в книги. «Библиотека».

Джон с Лестрейдом стали просматривать полки, пока Шерлок вернулся к исследованию комнаты. В глаза бросались иностранные имена, почти все незнакомые. «Азбука коммунистического анархизма», «Нет Бога, нет господ». Большая часть пестрела политическими и революционными тематиками и внушала еще большее беспокойство.

Джон вытащил книгу, оправдывающую массовые восстания.

— Думаешь, его политические кружки как-то повлияли на его исчезновение?

Лестрейд пролистал блокнот с выражением едва ли оптимистичным.

— Несовершеннолетним он был замешан в злостных нарушениях общественного порядка. Семья сказала, после университета он замкнулся в себе. Инженерное образование. Умный парень, но они понятия не имеют, во что он ввязался и в какую компанию.

— А значит, сейчас он может где-нибудь готовиться взорвать правительство, — предположил Джон.

— Может. А может, кинул не тех людей.

Разговор прервал громкий удар. Шерлок на другом конце комнаты приложился кулаком о стену, недовольный, что не владеет их безраздельным вниманием.

«В этом доме проводили серьезный ремонт?» — быстро показал Шерлок.

Лестрейд покачал головой. «Записей об этом нет. Но соседи жаловались на шум».

Шерлок сложил руки и прижал пальцы к губам. Какое-то время он стоял в раздумьях, а потом неожиданно ринулся к стене и прижался к ней ладонями, водя по ней, как врач водит по груди стетоскопом.

— Лучше бы нам сейчас не сводить с него глаз, пока он не решил проломить стену, — тихо заметил Лестрейд.

— Скорее он разобьет окно, — ответил Джон. — Нет ничего более драматичного, чем разлетающиеся по воздуху осколки.

— Может, подарить ему колокольчик? Или свисток.

Джон посмотрел на усмехнувшегося Лестрейда.

— Он ни за что не станет им пользоваться, только если назло. Слышал бы ты, какой он поднимает шум дома, когда хочет моего внимания. Сейчас у него в фаворе игра на тарелках. Проблемы начнутся, когда он примется носить с собой кусочек мела.

— Странно, что соседи еще не жаловались.

— Думаю, миссис Хадсон держит их в ящике от обуви в качестве розжига для камина, — ответил Джон.

Лестрейд убрал блокнот в карман.

— Да она святая, миссис Хадсон, если мирится со всем этим.

— Она осознает необходимость, к тому же, слух у нее уже не тот, что раньше. Я был бы не против специальных звуковых сигналов, но Шерлок не любит обременять себя аксессуарами. Хочет быть самостоятельным. Обычно мне достаточно легкого свиста или щелчка пальцев, но иногда я отвлекаюсь…

— ДЖОН!

Голос прозвучал поразительно низко и глубоко. Джон стремительно обернулся. Шерлок сверлил его раздраженным взглядом, разозленный тем, что Джон повернулся спиной и свел на нет все попытки привлечь внимание.

На звук повернулись половина и ярдовцев. Едва ли кто-то вообще слышал раньше голос Шерлока, он редко им пользовался, только в крайних случаях. В долгих промежутках между ними Джон сам забывал звучный тембр баритона.

У Шерлока была отличная мимика для человека, никогда не говорящего вслух. Несколько раз Джон слышал, как он говорил не хуже, чем слышащий человек с ограниченными способностями речи. И тем не менее, согласные в Джоновом имени звучали слишком округло, «о» не попала в тон, а громкость была выше необходимой. Всего этого вполне достаточно, чтобы сделать ограниченность способностей очевидной.

— Прости, сейчас вернусь, — сказал Джон Лестрейду, чувствуя себя неуютно из-за минутного равнодушия к Шерлоковым нуждам.

Как только он подошел, на лице Шерлока появилась самодовольная ухмылка. «Ты это слышишь?» — «Слышу что? Ты о чем?» — «Я могу его почувствовать. Уверен, ты должен слышать».

Джон прислушался, но не уловил ничего, кроме тихого шебуршания ярдовцев. «Не понимаю, о чем ты».

Шерлок обошел его и прижался к спине. Как обычно при таких выходках, по ней тут же побежало легкое покалывание; Джон безуспешно пытался подавить приятное ощущение, пока не покраснел. Это было сложной задачей, потому что тепло и запах окружали со всех сторон.

Рост Шерлока позволял положить голову на плечо Джона, что он иногда и делал — подбирался слишком близко и так оставался. Джон маялся в раздумьях, было ли это намеренным поддразниванием или просто побочным продуктом своеобразного взаимодействия с миром. Шерлок чрезвычайно сильно полагался на оставшиеся у него чувства: Джон видел, как тот облизывал, обнюхивал и облапывал все, что могло предоставить информацию.

Расшифровка сигналов ситуацию не проясняла. Шерлок, разумеется, жестикулировал постоянно, но не то, чего хотелось бы Джону.

Джон, вероятно, не уловил смысл этого жеста, потому что Шерлок нетерпеливо хмыкнул и подтолкнул его к стене. Длинные пальцы скользнули по руке, подняли ее и прижали к холодной поверхности стены.

Джон не был уверен, что именно должен почувствовать, но явно не ровный пульс прижавшегося к нему запястья, не щекотание пальто сзади, и не жар на лице.

— Я не… эм. — Джон прочистил горло.

Шерлок постучал по плечу, показывая, что слышит вибрацию голоса, но не видит движений губ. Джон повернул голову: «Я ничего не чувствую», — сказал он четче и тверже обычного, благодарный, что Шерлок не заметил смущенного волнения в голосе.

Шерлок медленно кивнул, размышляя, а потом прижался еще сильнее; Джон понял, что, видимо, должен приложить к стене ухо. И теперь он определенно услышал, как по другую ее сторону шумит в трубах вода.

Джон поднял голову и посмотрел на Шерлока в изумлении. «Ты почувствовал вибрацию _оттуда_?»

Шерлок энергично кивнул.

— Водопроводные трубы?

«Да, но водопровод перекрыт». — На лице Шерлока проступило замешательство; он отошел от Джона, давая возможность прийти в себя после столь близкого контакта. — «Следовательно, это полностью автономная система, но почему тогда…»

Джон никогда не устанет от его внезапных озарений. Рот открывается, а взгляд озаряется огнем, словно мир под ногами пришел в движение. Джон держал этот взгляд одну прекрасную, мимолетную секунду, а потом Шерлок внезапно вылетел за дверь, взметнув полами темного пальто.

— Что, черт возьми, на него теперь нашло? — крикнул Лестрейд.

— Не знаю.

Неожиданно Шерлок вернулся в комнату, покружил по ней, глядя в потолок и игнорируя вопросительные знаки Лестрейда, и снова убежал.

— Он тронулся, — объявила Донован. — Крыша едет — дом стоит.

— Он что-то нашел? — спросил Лестрейд.

Джон кивнул.

— Трубы, не соединенные с центральной системой.

Шерлок снова появился в комнате с широкой улыбкой на лице. С невероятной скоростью он показывал Лестрейду одну и ту же фразу несколько раз: «Он снаружи больше, чем изнутри!»

— Тут должна быть шутка про Доктора Кто, — пробормотал Лестрейд.

— Не утруждайся, — сказал Джон. — Он его удалил.

Лихорадочно показывая на стены, Шерлок старался объяснить, что имеет в виду. Лестрейд уставился на него, скептически нахмурив брови. Джон пытался разобрать смысл беспорядочных жестов. Дом снаружи больше? И что это значит?

Очевидно, оба соображали недостаточно быстро, чтобы прийти к какому-то заключению. Шерлок раздраженно выдул воздух и взмахнул руками, отметая вопросы и призывая заткнуться. «Я сам покажу».

И снова исчез за дверью.

— Ты что-нибудь понял? — спросил Лестрейд.

— Нет. Думаю, у него мозг на пять шагов впереди рук.

Как только они вышли из дома, им перегородил дорогу заметно взволнованный криминалист, появившейся из сада.

— Сэр, вам лучше держаться подальше, — предупредил он Лестрейда. — Он впал в ярость!

Джон не мог предположить, где Шерлок отыскал топор, но когда они показались снаружи, тот размахивал им с энтузиазмом достаточным, чтобы заставить нервничать любого. Полицейские наблюдали, как он носился вокруг здания, простукивая стены обухом.

— Боже, это ли не сигнал для соседей, — выдохнул Лестрейд. Он бросился следом, выкрикивая угрозы, но Шерлок решительно его игнорировал, стремясь показать, что имеет в виду.

Возможность представилась с обратной стороны дома. Шерлок снова ударил обухом в стену, и ощущение, по-видимому, подтвердило, что он нашел что искал. И прежде чем кто-то успел его остановить, Шерлок взмахнул топором и глубоко вонзил лезвие в стену. Головка топора исчезла в обшивке, словно попала в двп, а не твердое дерево. Шерлок наградил их триумфальным взглядом.

Он вытащил топор, когда Джон и остальные подошли ближе. Деревянные щепки просыпались в заросшую клумбу.

В стене чернела дыра размером с два кулака; внутри не видно было ни проводки, ни изоляции, ни каких-либо строительных материалов. Кто-то включил фонарик и направил внутрь, высвечивая деревянный каркас лестницы и сразу позади нее вторую стену наружной обшивки.

— Этого тут не должно быть, — озвучил Лестрейд самое вопиющее преуменьшение в жизни Джона.

Шерлок бросил топор и отступил назад, с самодовольной улыбкой смахивая с рукавов пыль. «Фальшивая стена, — объяснил он. — В доме есть секретный чердак».

Пока изумленные ярдовцы, столпившись вокруг дыры, заглядывали внутрь, Джон поймал Шерлоков взгляд и неверяще покачал головой. «Ты абсолютно чокнутый, ты знал это?»

«В хорошем смысле или в плохом?» — ответил Шерлок, возбужденно светясь от успеха.

Джон не смог удержать отразившееся на лице обожание. «В блестящем».

На Шерлоковых скулах заиграли яркие пятна румянца; он быстро перевел взгляд на дыру в стене. Умение заставить покраснеть Шерлока Холмса раздувало самооценку до небес. Джон довольно сложил руки на груди и принялся наблюдать, как ярдовцы ломают головы над фальшивой стеной.

 

* * *

 

Они отыскали вход на секретную лестницу в задней стене кладовки с бойлером, скрытый многочисленными щеколдами и поворачивающимся люком. Довольно умное устройство, требующее, однако, умелого ручного управления, поэтому чтобы пробраться сквозь фальшивую стену, было решено разобрать ее вручную.

Пока Лестрейд был занят наблюдением за основной операцией, Джон взял на себя роль посредника: Шерлок порхал вокруг не понимающих языка жестов ярдовцев и требовал информации. Он часто ругал Джона за смягчение ругательств в процессе перевода. Это была непрекращающаяся война, во время которой Шерлок настаивал на первостепенной важности точного значения, а Джон говорил, что оскорбления не лучшим образом влияют на сотрудничество.

Шерлок в самом начале их сотрудничества пытался достучаться до Джона, и в результате ему осталось только выстукивать свои разглагольствования на маленькой телефонной клавиатуре. К несчастью, язык жестов позволял ярдовцам по желанию просто игнорировать Шерлока, что в свою очередь приводило к неприятным стычкам. Лестрейд был единственным, кто озаботился изучением жестов. Джон представлял, как, должно быть, чувствовал себя Шерлок, и жаждал поразбивать носы всем сразу.

Конечно, нападение на полицейского Шерлоку бы не помогло, поэтому Джон утешал себя тем, что на месте преступления приклеивался к Шерлоку и ни на шаг от него не отходил. Кроме возможности ведения беседы это позволяло Джону урегулировать ситуации, когда кто-нибудь вел себя неуважительно по отношению к Шерлоку или просто его игнорировал. Люди склонны пересматривать свое поведение, слыша голос капитана Уотсона.

К моменту, когда полицейские проделали в стене дыру достаточную, чтобы в нее пролез человек, Шерлок чуть с ума не сошел от безделья. Заняться ему было решительно нечем, и он слонялся в округе, вертя в пальцах телефон.

Пока они стояли в ожидании на заднем дворе, Джонов телефон неожиданно ожил. Он вынул его из кармана: звонили из клиники. Обычно во время дел он не отвечает на звонки, с делом не связанные; взглянув на Шерлока, он получил равнодушный кивок. Ничего не происходило. Значит, можно.

Джон обошел дом, чтобы не мешал шум, но когда он разобрался с изменениями в расписании смен и вернулся, Шерлока нигде не было видно.

Молодой офицер Фарли стоял неподалеку и делал заметки в блокноте. Он поднял взгляд на подошедшего Джона.

— Простите, не видели, куда делся Шерлок?

Фарли ткнул ручкой в дырку в стене.

— Криминалисты только что отъехали. Думаю, он внутри, доктор Уотсон.

По спине пробежал тревожный холодок.

— Без меня?

Фарли неуверенно моргнул.

— Он выказывал нетерпение, сэр, я…

— Я понял, все в порядке, Фарли. Там же никого?

— Там комната наверху, но внутри никого нет. Кругом отпечатки Стоджа. Это точно его убежище.

— Спасибо, — быстро сказал Джон и побежал к дому.

Он получил пару недовольных взглядов, прыгая через груды стройматериалов и пробираясь внутрь. Очевидно, кто-то все-таки нашел выключатель, потому что узкий проход освещала сверху голая лампочка. Лестница была не достроена, но на вид достаточно твердая; она обвивала угол первоначальной стены. Джон полез наверх, переступая через две ступеньки за раз. Дверь размером в человеческий рост просто выломали.

Попав внутрь, Джон сразу понял необходимость отдельных электролиний и водопровода. Это была не просто комната, а нечто вроде суперсекретного бункера, которые он видел в фильмах, с продолговатыми лампами над головой, рабочими столами и даже маленькой уборной с раковиной и унитазом. Стены увешаны плакатами с революционными слоганами и вырезками с примерами финансовой и социальной несправедливости правительства. На рабочих столах разложены части компьютеров: микросхемы, куски проволоки, металлические корпуса и заляпанные инструкции. На стене висела электронная таблица, заполненная множеством до смешного мелких цифр. Вдоль стены стоял высокотехнологичный компьютер с четырьмя мониторами, всеми выключенными. В углу на полу валялось паяльное оборудование.

Шерлок стоял в центре, задумчиво сложив руки за спиной, и разглядывал разбросанную по столам рухлядь. Джон щелкнул выключателем, привлекая внимание, и Шерлок обернулся.

Ему даже хватило наглости послать Джону раздраженный взгляд: чего он там так долго копался. «Он не пропал, — взволновано показал Шерлок. — Прятался здесь не далее, как сегодня утром».

Джон обвел взглядом весь бардак. «Он сфальсифицировал собственное исчезновение? Зачем?»

«Он либо гений, либо полный придурок, — определил Шерлок. Он пронесся по комнате и заглянул в уборную, собирая информацию. — Он наверняка знал: это — первое место, которое проверит полиция. Они должны были не заметить комнату и продолжить поиски, и это дало бы ему время привести план в действие. Думаю, он хочет, чтобы его признали пропавшим без вести, и присоединиться к анархистской боевой группировке».

Лично Джон склонялся в сторону идиотии. Он подошел к рабочему столу, разглядывая запчасти. Что из этого что должно делать, у него не было ни малейшего предположения. Откуда-то из кучи доносилось слабое тиканье часов. «Зачем вообще так заморачиваться?»

Шерлок пожал плечами и нахмурился, показывая, что им остается только догадываться. «Вероятно, чтобы сохранить доброе имя, на случай, если ему понадобиться всплыть на поверхность. Может, чтобы уберечь семью. Может, он все же о них беспокоился. В любом случае, сейчас его будет легко поймать, учитывая, что у нас контроль над его базой».

Он, конечно, не эксперт, но выглядело все так, словно несколько компьютеров принесли в ритуальную жертву ради внутренностей. «Интересно, что он собирался со всем этим делать».

«Что мечтает построить одинокий молодой отшельник?»

Джон усмехнулся. «Девушку-робота?»

Шерлок смеялся не так, как другие люди. Он сдерживал в груди дрожание диафрагмы, которое вскоре доходило до плеч и прорывалось сквозь открытый рот и сверкающие изумлением глаза. Когда Джон проявлял особое остроумие или когда ему просто везло, Шерлок издавал нечто вроде короткого всплеска звука — не настоящий смех, но самое близкое к нему, что Джон когда-либо слышал.

«Я собирался сказать что-то более приличное, — показал Шерлок, и смех его увял. — Но я думаю, это так же вероятно».

Раз криминалисты пустили Шерлока на место преступления, значит, трогать можно. Джон взял в руки какой-то аккумулятор размером с ладонь, плотный и холодный.

Из кучи бардака все еще доносился странный повторяющийся шум. Джон поймал взгляд Шерлока. «Что это за шум?» Тот закатил глаза. «Ну, я же не слышу».

— Похоже на часы.

«Он собрал кучу всяких механизмов. Может, оставил что-то включенным».

Джон обернулся и снова осмотрел остатки компьютеров. В желудке напряженно екнуло. Он уже слышал раньше что-то подобное, но определить источник шума было сложно. Он уже…

В голове неожиданно возникло воспоминание, живое и яркое. Горячее солнце, песок и винтовка в дрогнувших от страха руках, когда он командовал солдатам отойти от самодельной бомбы до прибытия команды саперов. Когда он оборачивался к Мюррею, замечая нервирующее мягкое исходящее изнутри тиканье.

Джон вернулся в настоящее и выронил аккумулятор. Бомба. Это бомба. Разумеется, это бомба. Он развернулся на пятках, но Шерлок был повернут спиной, рассматривая прикрепленные к стене документы. Он закричал инстинктивно, не думая, что Шерлок его не слышит и не понимает, в какой опасности они оказались.

— Шерлок!

Джона словно вынули из тела и заменили чем-то, способным быстро принимать решения; инстинктивно он прыгнул к Шерлоку и всем телом повалил того на пол. Все вокруг утонуло в панике. Время замерло, растягивая секунды в часы.

И тогда стены вокруг взорвались огнем.


	2. Chapter 2

— Bilateral anacusis, — объявил Майк Стемфорд, когда они шли по знакомым коридорам Госпиталя святого Варфоломея.

Джон опирался на трость и пытался подавить ощущение дежавю: когда-то он сдавал здесь финальный экзамен. Майк проявил достаточно вежливости, чтобы замедлить темп.

— Абсолютно глухой? Не просто нарушение слуха?

— Абсолютно. Можешь вообразить мир полной тишины? Иной раз это не кажется так уж плохо, — виновато улыбнулся Майк. — Но он читает по губам, так что не говори ничего, чего не хочешь, чтобы он услышал.

— Глухота, я так понимаю, прелингвальная*. Он вообще говорит?

— Может, и говорит, но я не слышал. Мы в основном общаемся жестами.

— Не знал, что ты знаешь язык жестов, — сказал Джон.

— Я общительный, — пожал плечами Майк. — В Лестере у меня глухой кузен. Здесь мало кто может по-настоящему общаться с Шерлоком. Он предпочитает общество людей, которым ему не нужно набирать на телефоне каждое предложение.

Джон нахмурился.

— Почему он тогда не ищет соседа среди таких, как он? Они же обычно вращаются в одних кругах.

На лице Майка появилась какая-то странная улыбка.

— Сомневаюсь, что Шерлок вращается хоть в одном круге.

Пока они шли в лабораторию, Джон раздумывал, не ждут ли от него изучения языка жестов. Это логично, если соседство предполагает хоть какое-то сближение. Он не мог представить, что вообще не будет общаться с человеком, с которым собирается делить жилплощадь, глухой он или нет. Если бы Джон хотел изоляции и анонимности, он бы вернулся в свою спартанскую студию.

Когда они подошли к дверям, Майк остановился и посмотрел на Джона не-хочу-никого-осуждать взглядом.

— Уверен, что глухой сосед — не проблема?

Джон смущенно стиснул трость и пробормотал:

— Нет, если бывший военный-калека — не проблема для него.

Ухмыляясь, Майк открыл дверь и придержал ее для Джона.

Он заметил высокого темноволосого мужчину за рабочим местом, но попав туда, где когда-то провел столько часов на кофеине, Джон ощутил нечто вроде приступа ностальгии. Большую часть оборудования с того времени заменили.

— Тут все изменилось, — изумленно заметил он.

Майк засмеялся и взял стоящий поблизости стул.

— Не то слово.

Мужчина — Шерлок — отложил пипетку, которую до этого держал в руках, и посмотрел на Майка, производя несколько быстрых движений пальцами, что Джон принял за язык жестов. Пальцы двигались ловко и стремительно, буквально все от сшитого на заказ костюма до выразительно горящих глаз свидетельствовало о неуемном интеллекте.

Майк что-то ответил; какое-то время они перестреливались сообщениями, а Джон не понимал ни слова из их безмолвного разговора.

— Одолжишь ему свой телефон? — спросил Майк.

— А-Конечно, — ответил Джон, доставая из кармана телефон и раздумывая, зачем глухому понадобился телефон. Шерлок подошел, чтобы взять у Джона телефон, и словно в ответ на вопрос начал набирать смс.

— Он любит сообщения, — нараспев произнес Майк. — Слава богу, есть смартфоны.

Отправив сообщение, Шерлок вернул телефон и снова принялся что-то показывать Майку.

— Джон Уотсон, — громко представил Майк, шевеля пальцами медленнее и четче. Джон шапочно познакомился с британским жестовым языком в начальной школе и предположил, что длинная серия жестов, должно быть, его имя по буквам.

Шерлок с любопытством кивнул и осмотрел Джона изучающим взглядом. Джон, озадаченный, смотрел на Майка в ожидании, потому что Шерлок снова начал произносить что-то длинное.

— Потише, приятель, — усмехнулся Майк. Он подождал, пока Шерлок закончит заявление. — Боже, я не так хорош, как думал. Он говорит, ты военный. И врач. Что-то о брате-алкоголике? Хочет знать, где ты служил, в Афганистане или Ираке.

Джон моргнул и наткнулся на острый Шерлоков взгляд.

— Вы понимаете, что я говорю?

Шерлок кивнул.

— Афганистан. Но как вы…

Этот мужчина на самом деле _подмигнул_ ему! Затем вынул ручку и визитку и принялся на ней строчить.

Джон посмотрел на Майка.

— Ты ему обо мне говорил.

— Ни слова, — невинно ответил Майк.

Шерлок передал Джону визитку:

Шерлок Холмс | Консультирующий детектив  
www.thescienceofdeduction.co.uk

Внизу было нацарапано: 221б, Бейкер-стрит. 7:00

Когда Джон поднял голову, Шерлок уже выскальзывал за дверь с прощальным кивком и финальной серией жестов для Майка.

— Он что-то оставил в морге, — перевел Майк после того, как Шерлок скрылся за дверью, — но он встретится с тобой завтра. И да, он всегда такой.

Джон чувствовал, словно угодил в торнадо. Или достиг глаза урагана и сейчас вылетит головой вперед обратно в водоворот. Он изучал оставленную ему визитку, уверенный: что бы ни ждало его с Шерлоком, это определенно не будет скучным.

— Если вдруг тебе нечем заняться, не подучишь меня паре жестов? — спросил Джон, убирая визитку в карман.

Майк с готовностью кивнул.

— Конечно. С чего начнем?

— Давай начнем с «Привет».

 

* * *

 

Мир перевернулся с ног на голову. Шерлок застонал и пошевелился, когда равновесие восстановилось под тяжестью гравитации. Едкий запах гипсокартона и взорвавшихся химикалий смешивался с запахом более знакомым. Он лежал на спине, придавленный чем-то теплым и тяжелым. Скулу царапала колючая ткань. Взрывная волна была абсолютно неожиданной, но Шерлок привык к случавшимся время от времени неприятным неожиданностям. Они всегда сопровождают человека, у которого отсутствует важнейший механизм сенсорного восприятия.

В лицо ему вжимался темно-бордовый свитер, а в нос утыкалась пуговица. Шерлок понял, что прижало его к земле, и напрягся. Джон.

За миллисекунду до того, как стены взорвались ярчайшей волной оглушающей силы, Шерлок развернулся и успел заметить Джона, летящего на него с пугающей скоростью и протягивающего руки. Очевидно, Джон заслонил его от самого худшего.

Прикосновения к Джону были установленной ежедневной задачей, но обычно он подразумевал не это. Шерлок толкнул Джона, потом провел ладонью по талии, но Джон не отреагировал. Он толкнул сильнее, и защитившая его масса сползла на бок.

Моргая от летавшей в воздухе пыли, Шерлок поднялся на локте и осмотрел разбросанные по комнате куски дерева и пластика. Три стены разрушились полностью, сквозь зияющие дыры виднелись остатки электропроводки и изоляции. Унитаз фонтанировал водой, а маленькая раковина треснула. Удивительно, но потолок почти не пострадал и все так же светил тусклым светом. Значит, взрывчатка была установлена специально, чтобы причинить максимальный вред тем, кто будет находиться в комнате.

Благодаря быстрой реакции Джона осколки пролетели над ними вместо того, чтобы вонзиться в тела. Острые щепки и деревяшки без труда прорезали бы незащищенную кожу, и если бы кто-нибудь стоял прямо у стены, получил бы в лицо обломки и химические ожоги в придачу.

Шерлок похолодел при мысли о том, чего они избежали. Джон все еще лежал на боку и не двигался, с закрытыми глазами и покрытыми пылью спиной и волосами, ставшими еще серей, чем обычно.

Шерлок его потряс и громко позвал:

— Джон.

Джон не отреагировал. В груди поднялся всплеск ужаса. Не Джон. Не Джон. _Пожалуйста_ , только не Джон.

Сердце громко колотилось, а мозг отказывался сосредоточиться, но Шерлок все равно попытался осмотреть Джона. Не видно было ни пятен крови, ни видимых ранений. Он поднес ладонь ко рту и понял, что Джон хоть и слабо, но дышит.

— Джон, — повторил Шерлок и снова его потряс, не зная, что еще можно сделать. — Джон. ДЖОН. ДЖОН.

Оценить громкость было сложно. Шерлок пропускал сквозь связки все больше и больше воздуха, формируя слоги, которые Майкрофт когда-то давным-давно в него вдалбливал. Он должен закричать. Кричать — плохо, на него всегда пялятся, когда он кричит. Ему плевать, насколько странно это звучало. Он будет кричать, пока не раздерет до крови горло, если понадобится, чтобы Джон…

Джон внезапно закашлялся и открыл глаза, и напряжение в груди немедленно стало угасать. Он продолжал прижимать ладонь к Джоновой спине, когда тот изогнулся в жутком приступе кашля, надышавшись сажей. Придя в себя, Джон прищурил на него темно-синие глаза, словно недоумевая, где он и что случилось.

— Кто-то кричал? — спросил Джон. Губы двигались нечетко от дезориентации.

— Я.

Джон сдвинул брови, быстро придя в себя. Он сел, и с волос посыпался каскад пыли. Глаза взволновано обежали разрушенную комнату и вернулись к его лицу. Джон поднял руки и легко прикоснулся.

— Ты ранен, Шерлок? Где-нибудь болит?

Шерлок покачал головой и тоже сел. Джон все равно принялся его ощупывать, проводя ладонями под пальто в поисках ранений. Он перешел на режим врача и наверняка не думал о Шерлоке никак, кроме как о пациенте; но касания умелых пальцем разжигали шипящее тепло в щеках, что распространялось по телу, как электрический ток. Сначала он думает, что Джон умер, а в следующую минуту тот уже его щупает. Шерлок постарался сосредоточиться на бардаке вокруг, но Джон слишком отвлекал.

Ему пришлось оттолкнуть Джоновы руки, пока не произошло ничего непреднамеренного. Он не мог рисковать потерять Джона из-за неконтролируемых импульсов.

«Я в порядке» — «Уверен?» — «Да. — Он сменил позу, пресекая дальнейшие расспросы. — А ты? Ты принял на себя большую часть взрыва».

Джон осмотрел себя, всего покрытого пылью. Он выглядел так, словно только что выбрался из кадки с мукой. «Нормально. Что это было?» — «Бомба, установленная специально, чтобы уничтожить укрытие, очевидно, и всех внутри. Думаю, он намеревался запустить взрыв удаленно. Или я где-то ошибся, и причиной была поврежденная проводка».

Джон вытер лоб от пыли и осмотрел руины вокруг, словно только теперь понимая, что их чуть не проткнуло осколками. Шерлок внимательно искал в Джоне любые знаки, которые могли бы указать на внутреннее кровотечение или повреждение нервов. Он выглядел вполне нормально для ситуации. Позже придется осмотреть внимательнее, чтобы убедиться наверняка.

Джон поднял голову, уловив звук, который Шерлок не мог услышать.

— Думаю, это ярдовцы, — сказал Джон, обернувшись. — Можешь двигаться?

Шерлок кивнул, и Джон встал, подавая ему руку.

 

* * *

 

Несколькими часами спустя, когда Лестрейд прочитал им лекцию а парамедики отпустили с богом (никаких очевидных ранений кроме пары синяков, но Джон и так это знал), они наконец отправились домой. Умирающий с голоду и испытывающий отвращение к перспективе готовки после долгого, полного преследований и взрывов дня, Джон заказал по телефону индийскую еду на вынос.

Удивительно, что делает с нервами легкое прикосновение смерти. Джон сидел в кэбе и воспроизводил в памяти цепь событий, приведшую к взрыву. По его оценке, он провел в комнате с Шерлоком меньше десяти минут до того, как все случилось, и каким-то ужасным образом ему потребовалось столько времени, чтобы разобраться в ситуации.

Пока кэб петлял по лондонским улицам, Джон периодически бросал на Шерлока взгляды. Тот тоже выглядел не лучшим образом, уставившись в окно и перебирая телефон в затянутой в перчатку ладони, погруженный в мысли и не замечающий взгляды Джона. У Шерлока не было бы никакого шанса, если бы Джон не пошел следом. Вместо того чтобы сидеть сейчас рядом, он бы боролся за жизнь на операционном столе или вообще был бы мертв.

Заказ привезли одновременно с такси, но аппетит уступил место тошнотворной боли.

Шерлок, поднявшись наверх, не выказывал обычного после завершения дела всплеска энергии. Он прошел в кухню и сел проверять свои эксперименты, но повышенный уровень шума свидетельствовал о беспокойстве.

Джон сидел на диване и механически листал газету, не замечая ни слова; еда стыла. Чем дольше он сидел, тем труднее становилось сражаться с отчаянным желанием пройти в кухню, крепко обнять Шерлока, пропустить пальцы сквозь слава богу не пострадавшие кудри и целовать до тех пор, пока сосущая боль в желудке не останется только воспоминанием.

Джон потер лицо руками и молча выругался. Боже, ему лучше убраться из квартиры, пока он действительно не сделал ничего подобного.

Так он оказался в узких проходах местного Теско с корзиной, нагруженной всем, что, возможно, есть и чего, возможно, нет в домашнем холодильнике. Все, что он сейчас делал — это ходил, доставал и передвигал; нужно было успокоить всплеск физической активности примитивными и привычными действиями.

Он не должен был удивляться длинному черному седану, свернувшему на обочину, когда он шел домой, но он так глубоко погрузился в мысли, что от неожиданности остановился.

Тонированное стекло опустилось, чтобы явить миру озабоченное лицо Майкрофтa.

— Залезайте, — сказал он, открыв дверь.

Джон поднял пакеты, но не сдвинулся с места.

— Спасибо, я лучше прогуляюсь.

— Мы отвезем вас прямо домой, — надавил Майкрофт. — Не будем тратить время зря. Буду вам чрезвычайно признателен, если позволите поговорить с вами по дороге.

Тон Майкрофта подразумевал, что разговор состоится в любом случае — сейчас или в гостиной на Бейкер-стрит, — и его устроит любой вариант. Беспроблемнее будет не вовлекать в него Шерлока, поэтому Джон вздохнул и забрался на заднее сиденье вместе с покупкам.

Водитель нырнул в поток машин, и за окном тихо поплыл размытый городской ландшафт.

— Джон, вы кажетесь встревоженным.

— Не могу перестать думать…

Джон захлопнул рот и напомнил себе, что говорит с Майкрофтом. В обычное время это важно. В обычное время он бы отказался говорить что-нибудь вообще, но, возможно, перед ним сидел единственный человек, способный понять страх потерять Шерлока.

— Я упустил его из поля зрения незадолго до этого, хотя не должен был, — медленно произнес Джон, качая головой. — Я говорил себе, это не должно повторяться.

Майкрофт торжественно кивнул.

— Вы, несомненно, имеете в виду инцидент с сумасшедшим таксистом и стычку с Мориарти в бассейне. Я так понимаю, из сегодняшней переделки он вышел невредимым?

— Он в порядке. Выглядит нормально. Может, слегка потрясен.

Майкрофт вздернул бровь:

— Потрясен?

— Я же не успел его предупредить, — объяснил Джон. — Он просто немного в шоке. За нас обоих.

— В соответствии с моими источниками, с ним были вы один, — заметил Майкрофт.

Джон нахмурился, глядя на свои руки.

— Тикало очень тихо. Он понятия не имел, что там бомба. Если бы я не…

Он не мог произнести это вслух. Малейшее изменение в сценарии, и он бы вернулся в пустую квартиру.

Он чувствовал на себе сосредоточенный взгляд. Джон спокойно поднял глаза; скрывать что-либо не было никакого смысла. Он не боялся своих чувств. Пусть Шерлок и не чувствует ничего подобного к людям, Майкрофт, по крайней мере будет знать, что за братом присматривает любящий человек. Майкрофт, как обычно, предпочел промолчать обо всем, что заподозрил или не заподозрил.

И тогда Джон заметил лежащую на сиденье позади Майкрофта маленькую детскую скрипку.

— Что это?

Майкрофт скользнул по скрипке равнодушным взглядом.

— Напоминание.

Он взял ее в руки. Розовое дерево красиво отполировано, струны туго натянуты и настроены. Джон не особенно разбирался в музыке, но инструмент выглядел изящно.

Подумать только, с какой стати Майкрофту возить с собой скрипку? Джон уверен: он никогда не слышал, чтобы Майкрофт играл. И вообще, взрослый с таким маленьким инструментом будет выглядеть глупо.

— Чья она?

Майкрофт аккуратно положил скрипку на колени.

— Шерлока.

Должно быть, Джон выглядел вконец озадаченным, потому что лицо Майкрофта смягчилось.

— Мамочка страстный музыкант, — объяснил он. — Она могла бы давать концерты, если бы не выбрала научную карьеру. Меня учили играть с детства, и пока мне это удавалось, я не слишком беспокоился об инструменте. Не так, как Мамочка. Когда мне сказали, что у меня будет брат, я уговорил ее купить эту скрипку, не важно, что он не сможет держать ее в руках еще несколько лет. Понимаете, я надеялся учить его и в тайне ожидал такого же страстного отношения к скрипке, как у Мамочки. — Майкрофт опустил взгляд на инструмент. — Как вы понимаете, в день, когда родился Шерлок, я сменил скрипичные уроки на язык жестов.

Джон смотрел на него во все глаза.

— Я понятия не имел.

Выражение лица Майкрофта стало натянутым.

— У Шерлока есть все признаки музыкального таланта. Ему с детства нравилась вибрация ритма. Я включал Чайковского и Моцарта на полную громкость, чтобы он мог чувствовать ноты. Он удивительно музыкален, когда говорит. Он легко запоминает и определяет звуки. Мне нравится думать, что он бы прекрасно играл.

Джон пытается представить квартиру 221б как дом скрипача: высокий пюпитр у окна, разбросанные по столу партитуры, набросанные стремительной Шерлоковой рукой, нежная скрипичная мелодия, что распространяется вверх по лестнице. Возможно, редкими тихими вечерами Шерлок мог играть только для него одного.

Майкрофт отложил скрипку в сторону и задумчиво сцепил пальцы.

— Причина, по которой я здесь — это то, что вы можете помочь мне помочь ему.

— Знакомый мотивчик. Вы уже говорили это в первую ночь, когда мы встретились, помните?

— Это больше не игра, — надавил Майкрофт. — Теперь уже очевидно: его ограниченные возможности убьют его скорее рано, чем поздно, несмотря на все наши предосторожности. Я бы предпочел отложить похороны.

Джон сжал губы.

— Вы хотите вылечить глухоту.

— В детстве Шерлока много проверяли. Все специалисты сошлись на том, что его уши в полном порядке. Проблема в мозге. Он не обрабатывает звук. — Майкрофт достал папку из скрытого отделения в сиденье. — Есть новая хирургическая процедура. Электроды внедряются напрямую в слуховой центр коры головного мозга. Доктора из Сан-Франциско добились замечательных успехов в частичном восстановлении слуха при аналогичных условиях…

Джон поднял руку и оборвал Майкрофтa на полуслове.

— Простите, но тут я умываю руки. Операция на мозге? Вы позволите хирургам ковыряться в голове брата?

— Джон, они не сумасшедшие со ржавыми скальпелями. Это ведущие нейрохирурги мира. Если они могут восстановить слух хотя бы частично, я позволю им все, чего они пожелают.

Майкрофт передал Джону папку, выглядя при этом опасно убежденным в собственной правоте. Джон просмотрел страницы и страницы исследований, хирургических заключений и медицинских данных. Предстояло изучить очень много информации.

— Почему вы говорите со мной, а не с ним?

— Потому что ваше слово весит больше, — ответил Майкрофт. — По очевидным причинам.

— Потому что я его доктор?

Майкрофт еле заметно закатил глаза.

— Вы много кто, — деликатно поправил он. — И только в самую последнюю очередь доктор.

Как всегда при разговоре с Майкрофтом, у Джона возникли мысли о заговоре. Лучше не вникать в махинации британского правительства. Джон закрыл папку.

— Я подумаю над этим.

— Это все, о чем я прошу. — Майкрофт указал головой на окно, за которым виднелась дверь 221б. Как давно они здесь стоят?

Джон сунул папку под руку и взял пакеты с покупками. Но как только он выбрался из машины и ступил на тротуар, откуда ни возьмись нарисовалась фигура в темном плаще, и Джон чуть не выронил пакеты.

— Шерлок.

Мгновение Шерлок с подозрением изучал его лицо, прежде чем бросить взгляд поверх плеча. Майкрофт вышел из машины следом за ним, и Джон почувствовал, что пойман с поличным.

«Мы же договорились, что ты его больше не похищаешь», — показал Шерлок брату.

Лицо Майкрофта излучало саму невинность. «Это была дружеская беседа. Ты же не написал мне, чтобы сообщить, что с тобой все хорошо». — «Ой, да ладно тебе. Будто тебе не предоставили полный отчет еще до приезда парамедиков. — Шерлок заметил папку и потемнел. — Операция? принялся за старое?»

Джон смущенно переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

— Погодите, он уже знает?..

Шерлок выхватил папку и рывком ее раскрыл. Горящими глазами просмотрел содержимое и бросил на землю; страницы разлетелись по асфальту. «А теперь вы строите заговоры вместе?» — гневно показал он Майкрофту. «Мы только хотели как лучше для тебя, маленькая пчёлка», — безмятежно ответил тот.

Шерлок перевел взгляд на Джона, и на лице его было написано: «предатель». «Увертка», — показал он и ушел в дом. Джон почувствовал, как грудь тяжело сдавило.

— Ужасно мелодраматичен, — заметил Майкрофт.

Джон наградил его испепеляющим взглядом.

— Знаете, что? Он прав, Майкрофт. Проваливайте.

И оставил британское правительство стоять на тротуаре в окружении разбросанных страниц с таблицами и пренебрежительно моргать.

 

* * *

 

 

Когда Джон поднялся наверх, Шерлок, бросив пальто на стул, стоял на кухне и гипнотизировал взглядом чайник на плите.

Кухня сохраняла тонкий запах химически расплавленного пластика, на удивление довольно приятный. Шерлок на Джона не смотрел, поэтому Джон принялся разбирать покупки, ожидая, когда тот будет готов.

Это случилось в минуту, когда Джон пытался вспомнить, с чего он взял, что маринованная рыба — это хорошая идея. Он заметил взгляд обиженных бледных глаз и остановился.

«Хорошо поболтали?» — спросил Шерлок. Пальцы двигались отрывисто, словно прогоняли невидимых насекомых.

— Не начинай, Шерлок, — вздохнул Джон, убирая в холодильник почки ягненка. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, Майкрофт просто поймал меня по дороге. Он озабочен твоим уровнем жизни.

Шерлок оперся о стол, сверкая глазами и плотно сжав губы. «Уровень жизни? Да что он знает о моей жизни?»

— Ничего, — ответил Джон. — Поэтому решение принимать тебе, а не ему.

За Шерлоковой спиной резко щелкнул чайник, но тот не обернулся.

«Чайник закипел», — сообщил ему Джон.

«Я знаю. — Пальцы увеличивали скорость с каждой секундой. — Знаешь, откуда я знаю? Я чувствовал спиной струю пара, а теперь нет. Стол прекратил вибрировать. В тостере отражается световой индикатор. И твое лицо реагирует всегда, когда ты что-то слышишь».

Защитный тон застал Джона врасплох.

— Шерлок, я просто пытаюсь помочь.

Шерлок подошел ближе, вторгаясь в личное пространство. «Ты считаешь, я должен согласиться на операцию».

Джон моргнул.

— Я считаю, тебе следует рассмотреть все варианты.

«Но ты считаешь, я должен согласиться», — повторил он, на этот раз обвиняюще.

— Это сложное решение, — вздохнул Джон. — У меня не было времени ознакомиться с литературой, но операция на мозге по определению опасна. Я бы не рекомендовал ее, если бы ты сам не чувствовал, что она значительно облегчит тебе жизнь.

«Ты думаешь, что облегчит».

— Я думаю, об этом стоит подумать, — признался Джон. — Особенно после того, что случилось сегодня. Ты можешь стать более независимым. Тебе не нужен буду я, постоянно ошивающийся поблизости. Я смогу выходить из квартиры, не опасаясь, что ты не услышишь сигнал утечки угарного газа, или пожарную сигнализацию, или как кто-то вломился в квартиру.

На Шерлоковом лице появилось каменное нечитаемое выражение. «Мне не нужно будет, чтобы ты ошивался поблизости», — повторил он.

— Да.

В голове Джона аргументы звучали очень логично. Шерлок помешан на собственной независимости. Ничего не доводит его до такого отчаяния, как обычные, скучные люди, тормозящие его и заставляющие ждать.

Но Шерлок его логику не разделил. Он долго на него пялился, словно раздираемый внутренней борьбой. Затем глаза его заволоклись волной боли, которая быстро сменилась ледяным спокойствием.

«А не вина ли это? — со злостью спросил он. — Сделаешь доброе дело для бедного глухого и будешь свободен на все четыре стороны. Если хочешь умыть руки, ты должен просто сказать. Я нормально справлялся до тебя и выживу после».

Джон молча смотрел, как Шерлок вылетел из кухни, эффектно обдав его волной воздуха. Оглушающий грохот захлопнувшейся двери в спальню поставил в разговоре жирную точку. Джон пару минут смотрел на остывающий чайник и пытался понять, как умудрился так замечательно облажаться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Врожденная глухота, проявившаяся до развития речи


	3. Chapter 3

Если кто-то и мог превратить искусство дуться в олимпийский вид спорта, то это Шерлок. Поэтому Джон продолжил разбирать продукты, чтобы дать обоим время передохнуть.

Неужели Шерлок серьезно боялся, что Джон спустя все это время жаждал уйти? Уже долгое время даже сама мысль не приходила Джону в голову. Когда он только въехал, у него были смутные абстрактные представления о жене и доме, но их заменила захватывающая реальность жизни с Шерлоком. Он попал на альпийские луга, сам того не заметив, и будь он проклят, если на что угодно это променяет, даже если их отношения с Шерлоком уже достигли своей высшей точки.

В конце концов Джон набрался храбрости совершить путешествие по коридору к Шерлоковой спальне. Заколотил в дверь — ужасно грубо в чьем угодно другом случае, но достаточно громко, чтобы Шерлок уловил вибрацию.

Приглашающего удара в ответ не последовало — возможно, Шерлок просто ничего не заметил, но это вряд ли. Ладно, значит, так. Джон надавил на дверь, одновременно поворачивая ручку.

Шерлок полулежал на кровати. Он переоделся в пижаму и халат и держал телефон перед глазами; подсветка бросала на угрюмое лицо мягкий свет. Чтобы понять это сообщение, жесты были излишни.

Джон тихо прикрыл за собой дверь и подошел к кровати. Шерлок взглянул на него исподлобья, и выражение лица стало менее читаемым.

— Я говорил не подумав и прошу прощения, — неловко начал Джон. — Правда. Вопрос не во мне и не в моем удобстве. Я знаю. Я не это имел в виду. Вопрос в тебе, чего хочешь ты. Что для тебя лучше.

Шерлок скептически поднял бровь, но взгляд не отводил — и это было важно. Разговор закончится, как только он откажется смотреть на губы или руки.

— Я не хочу уходить. Дело не в этом. Я хочу быть твоими ушами, Шерлок, но я беспокоюсь, когда не могу быть рядом. Что, если бы я сегодня не пошел за тобой? Что, если бы бомба взорвалась, когда ты стоял там один, ни о чем не подозревая?

Шерлок принялся набирать текст на телефоне, а потом повернул экран Джону. «Должен ли я беспокоиться, что в поле видимого мной спектра не попадает радиационное излучение? Что не могу чувствовать на коже смертельные микробы? И то, и другое может убить так же легко, как бомба, которую я не могу услышать».

Джон вернул ему телефон.

— Ну, да, но с радиацией в детективной работе не так часто сталкиваешься. Ты обделен в том, что остальные принимают как должное.

«Смысл в том, — показал Шерлок на пальцах, — что ограничения есть у всех. Я предпочитаю принимать во внимание свои сильные стороны, и они работают на меня. Чем бы это не уравновешивалось, я выбираю риск. Как и ты».

— Я знаю. Ты прав. — Джон покачал головой. Он ненавидел ощущать бессилие. — Это трудно, когда…

Джон оборвал себя на полуслове, как только поймал конец предложения: трудно, когда кто-то, о ком так сильно беспокоишься, в опасности.

«Когда что?»

— Когда я не могу просто возместить все эти твои ограничения, — закончил Джон.

Шерлок закатил глаза. «Теперь ты понимаешь, что я чувствую, когда вокруг идиоты».

— А разве не все вокруг идиоты?

На это Джон получил легкую улыбку. «Постоянная борьба».

Шерлокова защитная поза исчезла полностью, словно присутствие Джона успокоило его больше, чем какие-то слова. Неужели он боялся, что Джон не придет? Шерлоку пора бы уже понять, что Джон никогда не отступает от стоящей результатов битвы.

Он присел на край кровати. «Пчелка?» — показал он с почти незаметной усмешкой.

Брови Шерлока исчезли под челкой. «Иди нафиг».

Усмешка выросла в заразительнейшую улыбку. «Пчелка твое жестовое имя?»

На это Джон удостоился раздраженного взгляда и долгого драматичного вздоха. «Сначала это был «младший братец», потом он сократился до «маленького Б», — с почти болезненной неохотой объяснил Шерлок. Мне нравились пчелы в детстве, и «маленький Б» стал «Маленькой пчелкой». Майкрофт старший брат, поэтому он — «Большая пчела»*.

«Когда Пчела стала Проваливай?» — «Когда я вырос достаточно, чтобы понимать его фокусы». — «Это когда?» — «Примерно когда я пошел в начальную школу».

Джон усмехнулся. Шерлок тоже широко улыбался. Две пчелки, такие удивительно разные и так похожие друг на друга. Джону больше нравилась его пчелка, разумеется, во всех смыслах.

«Почему пчелы?» — спросил он.

«Пчелы глухи. Они ощущают вибрации окружающей среды, а не сами звуки. Они общаются через зрение, запахи и движения и великолепно справляются. Только подумай, на что они способны».

Джон понимающе кивнул. «Значит, и ты можешь».

Лицо Шерлока приобрело мягкое задумчивое выражение. «Да. Почему бы и нет? Какая разница, как я получаю информацию, пока я ее получаю? Я не слышу стук собственного сердца, но я знаю, что оно на месте, потому что я его чувствую». — «Ты против операции?» — «Всегда был. Рисковать единственным преимуществом? — Шерлок дотронулся до виска двумя пальцами. — Лучше я буду глухим и умным, чем слышащим идиотом».

Каким-то образом ответ заставил Джона загрустить. Шерлок никогда не услышит шелест весеннего ветра, треск поленьев в камине или шум волн в штормовом океане. В мире столько красоты, которой он никогда не испытает. Более того — нет никакой возможности передать ему всю широчайшую полноту звука. Понимал ли он ценность всего, чего был лишен?

Джон с любопытством наклонил голову. «Если бы ты мог слышать что-то одно, что бы ты выбрал?»

Шерлок, не отвечая, смотрел на него долго-долго. «Угадай», — наконец, показал он.

Самый важный звук для Шерлока должен нести очевидную практическую выгоду, поэтому Джон немедленно выпалил:

— Звук выстрела.

Шерлок покачал головой. «Нет. Думай, Джон».

Значит, что-то более личное?

— Эээ… звук Лондона? Самого города. Ну там, люди, машины и все остальное.

Судя по растущей улыбке, Шерлок радовался, что заставил Джона думать над ответом. «Еще раз».

Джон закатил глаза.

— Как насчет того нелепейшего шелеста, который издают полы твоего пальто, когда ты гоняешься за преступниками?

«Неверно».

— Ладно, либо этот вздох означает Лестрейда, либо я даже не близко… — Джон замолчал и обдумал догадку. — Погоди, а что если… голос?

В Шерлоковых глазах зародилась искра напряжения. «Да, это голос».

— Мамин?

Шерлок скорчил оскорбленную физиономию, словно желание услышать голос матери — самая нелогичная вещь в мире. «И оставить себе еще меньше возможности ее игнорировать? Она и так невыносима».

— Ладно, тогда миссис Хадсон? — Сейчас она даже больше мать в жизни Шерлока, чем родная.

«Могло бы принести пользу, — согласился Шерлок. — Но нет».

— Ну, тогда свой собственный, — решил Джон, гордый такой неочевидной догадкой. — Тебе должно быть интересно, как ты звучишь.

Выражение лица Шерлока осталось равнодушным. «Совсем не важно, как я звучу».

— Но это же твой голос, — настаивал Джон. — Это ты.

«Нет, — спокойно показал Шерлок. — Мой голос — это мои руки, выражения лица, действия. Речь — всего лишь прием. Это не я».

Он прав, конечно, хотя Джону такая точка зрения никогда не приходила в голову. Иногда он выставлял себя идиотом из-за своего слухо-ориентированного мышления, но Шерлок никогда не признавал за собой никакой болезни или чего-то такого.

— Да, ты прав. Просто думал, ты — это ты, и все… — Он на мгновение сузил глаза. — Это же не Майкрофт, нет?

Шерлок покачал головой.

— Кто тогда?

Шерлок казался слегка разочарованным тем, что Джон сдался. На секунду Джон решил, что Шерлок оставит ответ при себе в наказание за неудачу, но пальцы вдруг начали показывать жесты нарочито медленно. «Если бы я мог слышать только один звук, я бы выбрал твой голос».

Пальцы спокойно легли на колени, но он не отвернулся. В груди Джона пробудилась к жизни горячая волна, а сердце заикнулось от удивления.

— Мой? — переспросил он, неуверенный, что понял правильно.

Жест Шерлока не оставлял места сомнениям. «Да».

Джон не знал, что сказать. Шерлок гипнотизировал его внимательным взглядом, отмечая все, каждую деталь и частицу эмоции. Мог Шерлок иметь в виду то, что Джон думал, он имел в виду? Пульс вдруг начал биться так сильно, что грозил выскочить из кожи. Боже, он не может понять не так, не может придать значение большее, чем это значило на самом деле. Джон как можно спокойнее прочистил горло.

— Что бы ты хотел услышать?

Губы Шерлока искривились в слабой полу-улыбке. «Мое имя».

Простота этого желания скрутила желудок жгутом.

— Шерлок, — тут же произнес Джон, словно достаточно сильное желание быть услышанным сделает слово слышимым.

Шерлок с легкой улыбкой смотрел на его губы. Для него это, должно быть, просто движение. Джон может просто отчетливо шевелить губами для пущего эффекта.

И тут ему пришла идея. Он придвинулся ближе, и Шерлок нахмурился. Джон взял его ладонь, прижал к своему горлу, как раз напротив голосовых связок, чтобы Шерлок мог ощущать их вибрацию, и повторил:

— Шерлок.

Глаза Шерлока благоговейно расширились. Это был тот взгляд, когда он неожиданно нападает на след, но на этот раз причиной были действия Джона. Дыхание перехватывало от мысли, что он мог делать Шерлока таким, просто произнося его имя.

И Джон перестал волноваться, что понял все чудовищно неправильно. Он не мог позволить моменту просто уйти, не поделившись всем, что дни и месяцы с момента их встречи росло у него внутри. Шерлок заслуживает знать, что его любят таким, какой он есть.

— Шерлок, — повторил Джон, наполняя имя всем, что было не высказано, а потом наклонился и поцеловал прямо в изумленно приоткрытый рот.

Пальцы на горле от удивления разжались. Джон держал лицо Шерлока в ладонях и целовал глубоко и крепко, не смея думать, что, возможно, это единственный раз, когда он может чувствовать мягкую полноту губ, горячую близость контакта, тепло прижавшегося к нему Шерлока. По телу Шерлока пробежала дрожь, но он не оттолкнул его, никак не показал, что он не должен продолжать его целовать.

Первое ответное прикосновение послало по телу адреналиновую волну. Большие ладони мягко давили на талию, поощряя Джона придвинуться ближе. Джон запустил руки в густое гнездо Шерлоковых волос, пропуская мягкие кудри между пальцами, и вызвал этим резкий вдох.

Мозг Джона пытался привести ликующие чувства в порядок, но боже, что он мог поделать, если не вцеловывать Шерлока в подушку, такого податливого и полного энтузиазма. Все смешанные сигналы вдруг прояснились.

Или нет?

На Джона накатила вспышка внезапной тревоги, и он разорвал поцелуй. Он должен быть уверен, прежде чем ситуация выйдет из-под контроля. Иногда они извлекали настолько разные выводы из одной страницы, что Джон раздумывал, одну ли книгу они читают.

Когда Джон поднял голову, он увидел, что Шерлок так и не открыл глаза. Оба тяжело дышали и находились гораздо ближе друг к другу, чем когда-либо. Шерлок, похоже, пытался собраться с мыслями. Грудь дрожала с каждым вздохом, на скулах алели яркие пятна, а темные кудри спутались под Джоновыми пальцами. Боже, он был прекрасен.

Шерлок медленно открыл глаза. Джон встретил изумленный взгляд прозрачно-серебряных глаз, окруженных темными ресницами. Шерлок смотрел на него, приоткрыв рот и выравнивая дыхание. Он словно разучился моргать.

Джон любовно пропустил кудри между пальцами.

— Все хорошо?

Шерлок смог еле заметно кивнуть. Взгляд опустился на губы, и он потянул Джона за рубашку. Он явно хотел большего. Хотел Джона.

Несмотря на весь свой опыт отношений — продолжительных или только потенциальных, — никогда раньше Джон не ощущал так остро щемящей привязанности, изливающейся из него потоком. Если б он только мог мечтать привлечь внимание блестящего, невозможного, опьяняющего гения с глазами, как небесные тела, и мозгом с супернову, Джон не проживал бы и дня, не высказывая бесконечного обожания. В повседневной жизни нет места необузданной экзотике, однако же, вот он, Шерлок, лежит и смотрит на него так, словно Джон только что подарил ему весь мир.

Кончики пальцев надавили в нетерпении и заставили Джона снова наклониться в пределы досягаемости Шерлокова рта. Он целовал отчаянно, как человек, жаждущий глотка свежего воздуха; руки гладили Джону спину и сжимали шею, прижимая крепче.

Джон забрался на кровать целиком и разместился между Шерлковыми согнутыми коленями. Он уложил их ниже на постели, и из приоткрытых Шерлоковых губ вылетел мягкий стон, такой слабый, что Джон не услышал бы, если б не теплый выдох. Звук проник прямо Джону в горло, и, конечно, смешно возбуждаться от чего-то столь незначительного, но Джон инстинктивно прижал бедра и был тут же вознагражден громким стоном.

И тут все, черт возьми, стало Шерлоком. Руки лихорадочно искали контакта, ноги сжимали бедра, ритмичные движения высекали искры. Рты ласкали, кусали, пробовали каждый дюйм разгоряченной кожи; вниз по невозможно длинной бледной шее и обратно — как Джон хотел уже очень и очень давно. Несколько верных движений — и Шерлок уже отчаянно стонет в изгиб Джоновой шеи. Голос распался на части, на серию изломанных высоких от наслаждения звуков. Джон хотел, чтобы между ними исчезла вся одежда, но каждое проявление Шерлоковой реакции было так ново и так волнующе, что он не смог заставить себя остановиться.

Раздался отчаянный вскрик, и на какое-то мгновение Джон подумал, что случайно сделал больно, но короткий взгляд подтвердил, что лицо Шерлока искажено оргазмом. Лицо, и запах, ощущение Шерлока и внезапное чудо его желания — соединение всего этого привело Джона к финалу, и он тоже кончил с криком.

Они дышат в унисон, смутно заметил Джон, лежа на Шерлоковом плече. Ему предстояло чистить джинсы, но это было ничто в сравнении с бешеным сердцебиением Шерлока после оргазма.

Через какое-то время Шерлок мягко провел руками по спине. Джон откатился в сторону, чтобы видеть его лицо.

Распластанный на подушке, Шерлок смотрел на него с таким ясным удовлетворением, какого Джон никогда не видел раньше. Джон протянул руку и убрал со лба влажную челку.

— Все еще хорошо?

«Ты испортил мои брюки», — лениво показал Шерлок.

Джон громко усмехнулся.

— А ты испортил мои, так что мы квиты.

Шерлок нежно ухмыльнулся. Он выглядел невероятно счастливым. Очевидно, неподавляемое желание давило на них обоих, ожидая разрешения. Джон наслаждался удовольствием, что понял все правильно, что не сошел с ума, потому что хотел лучшего друга, и что с Шерлоковой стороны такие же трудности тоже улажены.

Джон удовлетворенно вздохнул и придвинулся ближе.

— А ты издавал кое-какие звуки, ты знал?

В глазах Шерлока неожиданно вспыхнул ужас, а скулы залились румянцем. «Я не хотел», — быстро ответил он.

Джон поймал его пальцы и сжал, тут же пожалев о своих словах.

— Эй. Это здорово. Все было здорово. Мне нравится твой голос. Можешь говорить со мной, когда захочешь, не бойся.

Он отпустил руки. Неуверенность ушла из глаз Шерлока, когда они осмотрели его лицо и нашли, что хотели.

Наконец Шерлок поднял руку, прочертил кончиками пальцев по Джоновой щеке и сказал потрясающе низким голосом:

— Джон.

Чувства встали комом в горле. Не важно, что думал по этому поводу Шерлок, но то, как он звучал, определенно, имело значение. Это его голос, ничей больше, и Джон понял, что тоже выбрал бы именно его.

Пальцы Шерлока скользнули под подбородок и приподняли его ближе, на расстояние волоска от еще одного поцелуя.

— Джооон, — проурчал он, пробуя тоновые вариации. По спине пробежали мурашки. Шерлок поднял бровь и с любопытством изучил произведенный эффект. Если он научится владеть голосом, Джон труп.

Шерлок наградил его долгим, не таким торопливым и гораздо более нежным поцелуем. Джон уже впал в зависимость от поцелуев, как давно зависим от всех остальных его частей.

Он прижался ртом к тонкой коже под Шерлоковым ухом и прошептал: «Я люблю тебя», распыляя слова по коже, чтобы их невозможно было не почувствовать. «Боже, как я тебя люблю».

Шерлок нахмурился: «Что ты сказал?» — «Это останется между мной и твоими ушами», — так же жестами нахально ответил Джон. Отныне он каждый день будет наполнять их только любовными признаниями.

Шерлок долго раздумывал, а потом во взгляд вернулась озорная улыбка. «Может быть, пока. Не недооценивай силу моей дедукции. Я во всем разберусь, когда у меня будет достаточно данных».

Жадные руки сомкнулись вокруг Джона, и он с улыбкой осознал, что Шерлок уже начал тщательную процедуру сбора информации, как он всегда поступал с новым объектом интереса. Ощущения, запахи и вкусы собирались на ментальном жестком диске и сохранялись на потом. Джон будет каталогизирован, но когда Шерлок опустился для поцелуя между расстегивающих рубашку пальцев, Джон решил, что, возможно, проведет собственное исследование границ Шерлокова самообладания.

 

* * *

 

«Уважаемый м-р Холмс, — начиналось письмо. — Мой брат говорит, что вы умеете разгадывать всякие странные штуки, а со мной происходит что-то странное. Каждое утро, когда я просыпаюсь, я уменьшаюсь! Не сильно, нет, но когда я сажусь завтракать, я уменьшаюсь на одну восьмую дюйма или около того. Сегодня я еле-еле достал ногой до пола! Это не самое странное, о чем вы когда-либо слышали? Брат предложил стоять на голове целый час перед сном и надеется, что мой рост вернется обратно, но это не сработало, и...»

Гневно пыхтя, Шерлок удалил письмо. Идиоты, что опускаются до бессмысленных шуток, едва ли тянут на единицу, а из четырех утренних писем ни одно не оценивалось выше тройки. Джонов ящик, скорее всего, набит еще менее интересными мольбами о помощи.

Оставался еще Лестрейд.

«Ничего интересного? ШХ»

Шерлок отправил сообщение и в ожидании откинулся обратно на подушку. Спина после вчерашнего решила увеличить чувствительность; в основном из-за падения во время взрыва, но еще и из-за предсказуемого интереса Джона, заметившего, как он поморщился. Важно было то, что травма не препятствовала работе, а следовательно, классифицировалась как неважная. Мягкость кровати все равно была приятна в свете определенного неудобства.

Ответ от Лестрейда пришел спустя три минуты, что свидетельствовало о длинной ночи с отчетами в Скотленд-Ярде и внутривенном приеме кофе.

«Нет, если только не хочешь помочь с уборкой».

Шерлок рассеянно повертел телефон. Все убийцы ушли на каникулы? Бога ради, ну чего стоит совершить одно хорошее убийство в тринадцатимиллионном городе?

Телефон завибрировал от еще одного сообщения от Лестрейда.

«Вы оба в порядке?»

Шерлок посмотрел налево. Джон спал рядом, мягко дыша в бедро. Волосы спутались в беспорядочный желто-седой пучок, гораздо более мягкий, чем Шерлок предполагал; вокруг шеи виднелись тающие следы его внимания (несомненно, идентичные тем, что Джон оставил на нем); но притягивающий взгляд шрам в форме взрывающейся звезды скрыт под одеялом. Джон искушал Шерлока своей доступностью, словно насмехаясь над теми часами, которые он провел, пытаясь взглядом избавить Джона от одежды и вычислить недостающие детали. У Шерлока был музейного качества рисунок неуловимого шрама, как и любой другой части тела Джона, теперь навеки сохраненные в чертогах.

«Джон в порядке. Я довольно тщательно осмотрел его вчера ночью. ШХ».

«Ок. Напишу, если понадобитесь».

Шерлок усмехнулся. Он собирался по полной насладиться новой игрой в намеки, регулярно осыпая ими Лестрейда. Он думал сделать фото отметок на шее Джона и послать инспектору, но тут же передумал. Насколько он мечтал рассказать всему миру, что самый замечательный человек на земле выбрал его, настолько же хотел сохранить что-то только для себя. Первое утро с обнаженным Джоном Уотсоном в его постели определенно входило в эту категорию.

Джон великолепно смотрелся в его постели. Джон, конечно, почти везде хорошо смотрелся, но легкое золото его кожи и волос изумительно сочеталось с темно-фиолетовыми простынями. Словно солнце укуталось в ночное небо и заснуло.

Солнце. Излучает свет, согревает. Неизменный ориентир, по которому медовые пчелы находят направление.

Возможно, это лучшее имя, нежели Солдат. Как бы Шерлок не любил напоминать себе о бывшем роде деятельности Джона, это имя для них теперь слишком формально. Нужно что-то более личное для часов уединения.

«Мое солнце», — попробовал Шерлок. Джон спал, и Шерлок повторил снова, сглаживая переходы между жестами. Имя ощущалось правильно. Ощущалось, как Джон.

Он не скажет Джону, что дал ему новое жестовое имя. Это делается не так. Имена даются теми, кто заботится о человеке, и учатся в повседневном обращении. Он раздумывает, как быстро Джон поймет, что он тоже может дать ему имя.

Когда Джон только въехал, Шерлок волновался, что ему придется идти на уступки. Его с детства учили говорить, но он стал презирать эту форму общения из-за насмешек в юности. Но вместо того, чтобы заставлять его говорить, Джон добровольно вошел в его мир — полностью, без колебаний и не раздумывая.

Шерлок никогда не просил его учить язык жестов. Он прекрасно умел читать по губам, но уже во время второй встречи Джон удивил его неловкими жестами приветствия. В ту ночь Джон спас его жизнь (в первый раз из многих), и Шерлок второй раз за день оказался застигнут врасплох непритязательным военным. Подающая надежды вера в Джона оправдалась; за неделю Джон выучил еще несколько базовых выражений, и после этого его лексикон значительно расширился. Изучение нового языка давалось ему непросто, и в первое время он был ужасен, но каждый день упорно продолжал общаться с Шерлоком жестами, мирился с неизбежными исправлениями и пробовал снова.

Джон обращался с ним как с обычным человеком, а не как с человеком с ограниченными возможностями. Джон помогал, не заставляя чувствовать жалость или покровительство. За время их знакомства Джон стал необходим. Шерлок влюбился безнадежно, быстро и безраздельно.

Внимание привлекло легкое касание кончиков пальцев к руке. Шерлок повернул голову и увидел Джона, проснувшегося и смотрящего на него сонным взглядом. Шерлок нырнул под одеяло, чтобы лечь лицом к лицу. Отсутствие интересных дел вдруг стало волновать его гораздо меньше.

Утренний свет зажигал темную синеву глаз и окрашивал их мягким теплым золотом. Какое-то время Джон молча осматривал горло и грудь, изучая последствия вечера.

Возможно, восстанавливал в памяти освобождение от грязной пижамы или от собственных брюк, брошенных на пол; или момент, когда все стало просто ими, обнаженными, настоящими и так глубоко вместе. Шерлок помнил каждую секунду. Если он умрет сегодня, он умрет с воспоминанием выжженных на коже прикосновений Джона.

Когда Джон снова встретился с ним взглядом, он улыбался с ярким одобрением, и это наполнило Шерлока неудобными сантиментами. Даже опасными, но Джон то и дело проявляет себя верным защитником в вопросах чувств. Если он не может положиться на Джона Уотсона, он не может положиться ни на кого.

Джон протянул руку, чтобы нежно погладить волосы над ухом. Пальцы любовно скользнули по горлу, и Джон притянул его ближе, обнимая обеими руками.

Джон целовал его глубоко, решительно и требовательно — полностью противоположно вчерашнему дикому желанию, — словно заверяя: тот поцелуй не был случайной секундной слабостью. Шерлок поборол желание усмехнуться ему в рот и вместо этого уверенно ответил на поцелуй. Разумеется, он знал; правда не покидала Джоновых глаз с момента самого первого пылкого поцелуя.

Джон прочертил губами линию челюсти, а потом уткнулся носом в шею, медленно поглаживая завитки волос на затылке. Джон сказал что-то — Шерлок почувствовал вибрацию в груди и горячий воздух на щеке. Очевидно, существовали вещи, которые Джон хотел говорить, но не хотел быть услышанным.

В обычном случае намеренный запрет понять Джона вверг бы Шерлока в отчаяние, но прошлая ночь свидетельствовала в пользу его дедуктивных выводов. Джон говорил то, что говорил бы сам Шерлок, если бы знал, что Джон его не слышит.

Поэтому Шерлок закрыл глаза и позволил Джоновой вибрации омывать его приливами и отливами слов и дыхания. Детали не важны. Он может провести много счастливых часов, просто ощущая слова и прикосновения Джона и объятия такие крепкие, словно Джон никогда не захочет его отпустить.

Он снова открыл глаза и почувствовал расчесывающие волосы пальцы и прижимающиеся к виску губы. Джон улыбался и не говорил ничего и одновременно все.

Они прекрасно обходились без слов. И всегда будут.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Расписываюсь в поражении. В оригинале игра слов: little B (маленький Б) и little bee (маленькая пчелка) полностью созвучны.


End file.
